Not So Useless
by Gmod1999
Summary: Because Deku deserves a harem story with action and plot, Plus Bakugou and Shouto need to be girls Stronger!Deku DekuxFemKacchanXFemShouto Others
1. Chapter 1

**Not So Useless**

 **My Hero Academia**

"Everything in the World is about Sex, except Sex. Sex is about Power."-Oscar Wilde

 **Prologue**

Izuku Midoriya both looked forward to and dreaded the end of the school day. With it came an end to the snickers and bullying from his classmates, a time where he could start researching different Quirks and build up his various Hero journals without prosecution for his lack of a Quirk. But with the last ringing of the bell came Her.  
"Oi, Deku!"

Speak of the She-Devil. With a silent, internalised groan of despair the now named Deku turned around and looked at the owner of the voice. Standing not 10 feet away was the Infamous Bakugou Katsuki, aka Kacchan, his childhood friend, middle-school bully, and currently the person he had been hoping to avoid. Standing at 5 foot 6, an inch taller than him, wearing the standard Junior-High boy's uniform, with short, spiky hair and a constant glare on her face, you could be forgiven for thinking she was a boy, though not by her.

Never, By Her...  
"H-h-hey Kacchan, what's up?!"  
He already knew what was up however, and judging by the vicious grin Kacchan was making, she knew he knew. He groaned once more.

*NSU*NSU*NSU*NSU*NSU*NSU*NSU*NSU*NSU*NSU*NSU*NSU*NSU*NSU*NSU*NSU*NSU*

His and Kacchans relationship didn't really have a label. It mostly consisted of her bullying him at school, and then sneaking into his house so they could screw each other stupid. Or in her room, or in class, or at the park they used to play in- she wasn't picky with the location, and he didn't have a choice in the matter. They weren't boyfriend and girlfriend, nor were they friends, her childhood campaign against him staying strong a year after their "meetings" began.

Still, he knew the often (Sometimes Literally) explosive girl his entire life, and despite the bullying and the constant put downs, he admired her. She was confident, strong willed and had an powerful Quirk, an amazing Hero in the making. He on the other hand.…Couldn't compare. He was shy, nervous and had no Quirk to speak of. He was smart sure, his grades a sticking point for the rest of his class, but what was that compared to flying or super strength or firing explosions from your hands. Not much if you wanted to be a hero like All Might, which he did.

Which brought him to exactly Why and How his and Kacchans…After-School activities started. It all began last year when their class had to do a report on a hero of their choosing. The trouble started when almost every student based their report on All Might, himself and Kacchan included. Their Homeroom teacher, refusing to grade what was essentially the same report over and over again, and with only half of the time to make the report before the vacation,had them split into pairs to research a hero _outside_ of the top ten, with himself and Kacchan being paired together. After some initial…Obstacles(Kacchan wanting nothing to do with either him or heroes too 'Lame' to make it in the top ten) they had decided to do a report on the Water Horses, a married couple with the ability to control and produce water who took down criminals with excellent teamwork.

On the final night before the project was due he and Kacchan went to her house to review and apply the last few touches. It was during this time that Kacchan decided that he deserved a pillow thrown in his face. He,Stressed out from both redoing the project and over-exposure to Kacchans nerve-wracking presence, uncharacteristically threw the pillow back at her.

That was a mistake. The pillow fight that ensued was as brief as it was one-sided, each cushion thrown in retaliation against him seemingly filled with concrete instead of feathers. He raised a white flag in surrender, but the merciless girl would accept only complete and utter victory. As a last resort for salvation, the green-haired boy did something he hadn't dared to do since they were children for fear of mutilation, or worse.

He tickled her.

It took him 5 minutes and many, many death threats and surprisingly high-pitched squeals before the yellow haired-psychopath admitted defeat, with promises of peace and no possibility of retribution. And he, much like the fool he was, believed her. He really should have known better. Her Vengeance came in the form of a surprise attack under his arms, her cold hands relentlessly fidgeting and rubbing his sides, no matter his pleas for breath or proclamations of needing to pee. Only after 15 minutes of desperate side-scrabbling had she released him, though more from overexertion than any thought as to whether he could survive that long without oxygen.

It was then that the universe went on its head and started trying to break-dance, as that was the only explanation he had for what happened next. As the two of them laid there, gasping for breath with their clothes and hair ruffled, both breaking out into small giggles from their mutually given torment, and for a single moment, enjoying each others company in a way they hadn't for _years, t_ hat he did something so incredibly dangerous it went from just plain stupid to out right _Suicide!_

He kissed Her.

It was a small thing, little more than a peck on the lips really, but even as he pulled away he realised he had just invited death into his life. Kacchan's face turned blank, as if her brain could not comprehend what had just occurred. Then her cheeks turned a bright red, her eyes half-filled with pure, unrefined rage and something strange, something unfamiliar.

Now what should of happened, was this:

Kacchan would beat his ass to near death in a blood-rage, and would probably break something of his in the process. The next day(Or whenever he healed from his injuries) Kacchans harassment at school would increase in severity until she either forgave him(HA!) or she found something else to be mad about. He would explain away his bruises to his mother as he had before, Kacchan would not tell a soul (Cause, well why would she?) and life would continue on as scheduled.

Here's what did happen:

She kissed him back.

It was equally small, just as inexperienced and innocent as his, and it made his heart do a drum solo. Doing his best to stow away his shock and gather his courage, he once again did the unthinkable.

He kissed Her a Second time.

And She kissed right back.

Being Suicidal never felt better.

*NSU*NSU*NSU*NSU*NSU*NSU*NSU*NSU*NSU*NSU*NSU*NSU*NSU*NSU*NSU*NSU*NSU*

The pattern of 'I kiss you, You kiss me' would continue for quite some time, until the pecks became lip-locks, and the lip-locks became groping, and then by the time they realized what they were doing they were both naked and too enthused to stop. Since that day Izuku's schedule became somewhat lax on free time. He would wake up and go to school. He would doodle in his journal at lunch and try to avoid harassment from Kacchan, and most likely fail. School would finish for the day and Kacchan would then kidnap him for her various 'uses'. He would then go home, finish what work he had, and then go to sleep.

This routine would continue for the next 12 months, until something changed.

*NSU*NSU*NSU*NSU*NSU*NSU*NSU*NSU*NSU*NSU*NSU*NSU*NSU*NSU*NSU*NSU*NSU*

Izuku woke up to the feeling of warm sheets underneath him and cool hands around his chest. Opening his eyes he saw a white washed roof that, though familiar, did not belong in his house. Feeling some initial confusion he turned his head and spotted the snoring visage of his sometimes-enemy sometimes-sex friend Kacchan.

Oh right, he and Kacchan were having one of their 'talks' in her room again and they must have fallen asleep afterwards. Her Parents were gone for the weekend so there was no need to fear discovery like the last few times he had been here, and he had already called his mom to say they were working on a school project. Though that almost turned into a disaster when Kacchan decided that his 'Other Deku' needed some _attention_ while he was still on the phone. It was only thanks to some quick manoeuvring and a vague explanation as to why he shouted that he was able to keep his and Kacchans Secret Rendezvous **Secret**.

He looked over said girl once again, seeing the b-cup chest he often played with strain against her black sports bra, her sizable yet firm teen rear he knew _quite_ well covered by only by a thin white sheet. Not that he was complaining of course. The only girly clothes Kacchan owned were her unmentionables, which she usually swapped for some of his stolen boxers or, as she had last night, just went commando if she was feeling 'Pent-Up', which she definitely wasn't now, with her relaxed features and the way she was currently holding onto his naked waist, she made a rather alluring picture, and it was honestly the closest thing to cute he had ever seen her be.

Before a year ago he had only seen Kacchan use 4 different expressions. She Smirked when she aced a test or won a contest, She Frowned when she was concentrating on a task or thinking an idea over, She Glared at everyone and everything in a fifty-foot radius that breathed without her express permission, and finally used what he liked to call her DEATH STARE when she lost, at anything (He sometimes went into a mental breakdown whenever he saw a game of _Operation_ ). But with the many hours spent appeasing her more….Base desires over the past year, he had learned to pick up on the subtle cues to reveal what she was feeling at certain times.

When she was in need of his-Err..Services she had the habit of clenching and re-clenching her fists, like she was preparing to punch him but then thinking better of it. When she was hungry but didn't know what to eat she nibbled the side of her cheek. And when she was angry about something she usually decked the person or persons responsible in the nose(Not all of her subtle cues were very subtle).

Still even now seeing her so calm and peaceful brought a bit of surprise to his system(With a small dash of pride for being the one to put her in that position). Unconsciously he moved a stray hair out of her face, before forcing himself to stop.

He frowned.

Sex with with Kacchan was Amazing, it was just an awesome feeling in general and it was one of the few areas in life where he felt confident in his actions.(Getting her to scream the nickname she originally made as an insult was _very_ therapeutic)

After Sex with Kacchan was just as great, laying there in the afterglow with her, both of them completely relaxed and comfortable with each other with no feuds or irrational enmity. Just the two of them listening to each other breath. It was honestly the most relaxing part of his day.

It was the **After** , After Sex that was the problem. To be frank, in all other aspects of life, Kacchan treated him like dirt. She insulted him, regularly broke his stuff, and seemed to make it her mission in life to belittle any achievement he made. She made it quite clear that outside of sex, she wanted nothing to do with him…Nothing pleasant anyway.

And it was with those thoughts in mind that he(As he had almost every-week for the past year), with great reluctance, pulled her hands off him, got out of her bed, and started to put on his clothes.

*NSU*NSU*NSU*NSU*NSU*NSU*NSU*NSU*NSU*NSU*NSU*NSU*NSU*NSU*NSU*NSU*NSU*

He saw her again on Monday morning in class. A part of him, the same part that urged him to kiss her that first time, and many times after that, wanted to go and talk to her. His survival instincts, a much larger part of his brain, advised against so. Kacchan had expressly told him (On pain of Explosions) that he was never, ever to tell anyone about what they did when school was over. Considering how her hands were sparking erratically at the time he followed said request to the letter, even when her taste for more…Exotic locations for their meetings seemed to contradict her wish for 'discretion'.

Class continued onward as usual, their teacher drawling on about one subject or another while the other students messed around with their friends, when the topic of careers came up.

Almost the entirety of his class proudly proclaimed their desires to be heroes. Kacchan, finding some personal issue with said students, quickly declared her intent to attend U.A Academy, the top Hero Academy in the country, famous for supposedly teaching All Might himself.

It was however, when the Blond Bomber was bragging about how she aced the Mock Entrance Exams, that his day began to go belly-up. Their teacher,perhaps in an effort to Humble Kacchan(Good luck with that!) or just to cause some chaos, revealed that he too aced the exam.

An oasis of silence filled the room, soon to be shattered by roaring laughter and incredulous snickering. He stared at his desk in embarrassment. While hanging around Kacchan had thickened his skin somewhat, hearing someone, hell anyone just laugh about his dream created a black pit of humiliation in his stomach.

His cheeks reddened at the attention before paling in colour with a sudden realization. He jerkily brought his head up until he caught a glance of a certain blonds face. His skin paled to a stark white in horror.

Yep, that's a classic Kacchan SUPER DEATH STARE if he ever saw one.

 _"My Names Izuku Midoriya, and this is the story of how I become the Number 1 Hero."_

If he survived through the day of course.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Readers of Fiction and Fantasy, and Welcome, to my Sad Excuse for a My Hero Academia Fic. I'd like to thank those who gave me Follows/Favs, and also a thank you to those who reviewed, it is in my professional(HA!) opinion that the only way a writer can improve, is to listen and learn from the feedback and** **criticisms** **of their readers, i. beautiful people.**

 **But enough of my inane** **ramblings, you people came to Read. And so, without further ado, I give you…**

 **Not So Useless**

 **Disclaimer: I am not the owner of My Hero Academia(If I was then you guys would be** **watching** **this on Crunchy Roll)**

 **My Hero Academia**

"Anger ... it's a paralysing emotion ... you can't get anything done. People sort of think it's an interesting, passionate, and igniting feeling -I don't think it's any of that - it's helpless ... it's absence of control -and I need all of my skills, all of the control, all of my powers ... and anger doesn't provide any of that- I have no use for it whatsoever."- **Toni Morrison**

 **Chapter 1**

Katsuki Bakugou was Angry.

Granted this was a common enough state for her to be in that any who knew her would take it in their stride(After taking the necessary precautions to stay out of her way of course). But this time she was _Really Pissed off_ for some reason, and most, rather accurately, knew it was caused by one person. Izuku Midoriya. Other wise known as Deku.

It wasn't really a challenge for Kacchan(As Deku called her) to get into a huff. Sometimes it was caused by an argument with her equally short-tempered mother, other-times it was caused by an implied slight from one of her more brave(Read:Fool-Hardy) classmates, and sometimes it was caused just from having to brush her teeth in the morning.

Today however her aggression was especially heightened, and in her mind, it was all Deku's Fault.

First, she had found that she had forgotten the Mathematics homework due in today, which she blamed on Deku's presence that weekend(The fact that she was the one who basically forced him into her house was promptly ignored).

The second cause of her anger was what her mother told her just as she was leaving the house. _"Try not to kill anyone at school today, All right Brat?! Oh! And the next time you bring Inko's boy into our home, could you tell him to say Hello to his Mother for me?"_ That… Was most worrying. Her Mother knew, or at least suspected, what she and Deku were getting up to behind closed doors, and knowing Mitsuki Bakugou, she would milk it for all it was worth.

The Third and final cause of her anger was due to what her teacher had revealed during class. Deku had passed… No. Deku had _Aced_ the UA Mock Entrance Exam, the same exam that would put her on the first step of being a hero.

There was no way. No way in Hell that Quirkless Loser could be able to pass the same test that She, that _All Might_ passed without a single mistake.

She had long ago come to the conclusion that Deku, Nerd though he may be, was just like every-other member of their class in one regard.

They were Ordinary. Common. Unremarkable.

She on the other hand was Different. Special. **Amazing.**

Since she was young she had a natural talent for whatever she set her sights on. Sports? Easy, she could beat most boys her age or higher. Academics? She could read before anyone of her classmates, and consistently got high marks on both assignments and tests. Her Quirk? She could sweat _Nitroglycerin_ from her palms at will, literally giving her the ability to make _Fucking EXPLOSIONS!_ To her knowledge, there wasn't a single Quirk, among students or teachers, that could match up to hers in the entire School, let alone the nobodies in her class.

Deku was Different too, but in the wrong way.

He was Quirkless. Completely without Power. Even more Ordinary than the rest.

Izuku Midoriya was Hopeless. Useless. Deku.

An errant memory flashed through her mind at that moment, one of naked bodies and twisted sheets.

A small blush formed on her cheeks.

…Maybe not _Completely_ Useless, but being a good kisser(Among other things) wouldn't make up for the fact that, without a Quirk, there was no way Deku would ever be able to make it to UA, let alone become a hero.

The fact that he had continued to try and follow what was an essentially impossible dream, even after several of her 'suggestions' to do other-wise was… Frustrating to say the least. And she didn't handle frustration well, as the multiple empty cans and pieces of trash that she was currently kicking could attest.

On the (Not so) rare occasion that Katsuki Bakugou got frustrated, there were usually three methods she used to return to her relative state of calm. This included…

1\. Harassing Deku at School

2\. Harassing Deku at his House

3\. Harassing Deku at her House

The last two options usually led to them sharing a bed, which she currently wasn't in the mood for, while the first option was what led her to be so mad in the first place. And so she had to resort to the fourth, and most… Expressive of her calming methods…

4\. Blow Shit Up

Hence the many pieces of debris she was currently stomping into small pieces. The rest of her hanger-ons were several cautious paces behind her, consisting of those who either believed by hanging around her they would increase their 'Street Cred' or that her presence would secure safety against weaker, more malicious groups. Not that she would. If they expected her to deal with their problems just because they were too weak to do it themselves, then they weren't just barking up the wrong tree, they were on the wrong continent.

A stray comment by one of her older followers on her earlier actions to Deku made her still. A brief, tenuous feeling of guilt went through her before being flooded by her usual rancour.

" _If you want to be a Hero, than go take a swan dive, maybe God will give you a Quirk in the next life!"_

That… May have been a bit extreme. Despite here-say, She knew she was an angry person in general and that many of her jabs against Deku were a bit, harsh so to say, but even she was surprised at how what was originally going to be a gentle(For her) request to stop his foolish actions turned into a demand for her oldest friend to kill himself.

A small and rather unused part of her, what most would call a conscience, entertained the idea of maybe checking up on and apologising to the green-haired teen, before being quickly buried and forgotten in exchange for annoyance at the one who made the comment in the first place.

And besides what did it matter? It's not like she actually cared about the wimpy nerd or anything, right? A vision of Deku appeared in her mind, head lowered towards the ground, eyes shadowed by dark curly hair, the half burnt journal she had trashed cradled in his arms like a small child.

…

 _Goddamn it._

She kicked one more bottle, this one strangely heavy, before turning to her 'Gang' to disperse them, plans to intercept Deku on his way home on her mind. It was then that a hollow, almost slimy voice called out to her.

" _Oh you'll Do Nicely!"_

And then her entire world turned dark.

*NSU*NSU*NSU*NSU*NSU*NSU*NSU*NSU*NSU*NSU*NSU*NSU*NSU*NSU*NSU*NSU*NSU*

Not all men are made equal. This was a lesson that Izuku Midoriya learned when he was young, with a single trip to the doctors office. It was there that the Physician on-call bluntly delivered the news that he would never be a hero. The portly man showed him and his mother an X-Ray of his foot, pointing to an unneeded secondary joint on his pinky toe, one that only presented itself in those without Quirks.

He was Quirkless. His Dream to be a Hero, to be like All-Might, would never come true. Four-year old Izuku spent the next week shell-shocked and unresponsive, spending all his time not at school watching and re-watching his favourite All-Might video and silently crying to himself. Sometime later he and Kacchan would have a falling-out, the formerly close relationship coming under strain from both him being powerless and Kacchans new, aggressive attitude after gaining her Explosion Quirk.

He had never felt as sad and hopeless as he had that day, and he hoped he would never feel that way again.

Ten years later on the way home from school he had been attacked by a Villain with a Slime Quirk who attempted to take over his body, when he was saved by the man who he admired most in the world.

All-Might

The Symbol of Peace. The Number 1 Ranked Hero.

 _All-Might_

His Childhood Idol. A Man who Charged boldly into action with a Smile on his face, no matter how dire the situation.

 ** _All-Might!_**

A Champion of Justice, who made Villains flee and Criminals surrender just by the sight of him.

 **ALL-MIGHT!**

A Man who… was currently in the form of a Malnourished Scarecrow.

It took the Junior-High student several seconds to connect the buff, larger than life Hero with the thin, almost Skeletal figure now in his place on the roof-top, and even longer for him to realise they were the same person, mostly due to the now ill-fitting clothes on his person.

'HUUHHHHHGHH?!'

What followed was a brief explanation on how his current self was All-Mights real form, created by a crippling wound that almost killed him, his 'Muscle' form just an extension of his Quirk. Curiosity sated the green haired boy gathered his courage and asked the question he had wanted, no _Needed_ to ask for most of his life.

Could he be a Hero, without a Quirk?

In his Heart of Hearts, he knew it was a foolish question, and that the answer was obvious to anyone he asked.

That still didn't make the reply any less heart breaking, or his spirit any less crushed when he heard it.

No.

No he could Not.

The symbol of peace left then, leaving the 14 year old alone on the rooftop with only his thoughts, and a hollow, sinking sensation that he had hoped never to feel again.

 _"Is that it?"_ the Quirkless boy asked himself, the cold feeling in his stomach now creeping through the rest of his body. _"Is that really my answer?"_

For the past ten years he had gone through life with his dream being derided as impossible by everyone he knew, his classmates, his teachers, Kacchan, and even his mother, though that was more from pity and sympathy than any real malice. And even though that had hurt, there was always a part of him that had refused to listen, a part that drove him to research every Quirk he could find and that had him running across town to wherever heroes were sited, dangerous or not.

But All-Might was his idol, the very reason he wanted to be a hero in the first place, to be someone that could face innumerable odds and danger and come out on top. A Hero that saved people with a smile on his face. And he didn't believe in him.

 _"Were they right all along, can I really not be a Hero?"_

Images flashed through his mind, him beaten to the ground by Kacchan's gang for defending a kid, the doctors blunt prognosis, his classmates laughing at him in derision, his Mothers tear soaked apologies, Kacchan telling him to jump off the roof, All-Mights last, crushing remarks.

 _"Then shouldn't I just… Give Up...?"_

 ** _BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMM!_**

The boys self deprecating thought's were interrupted by the sound of a near-bye explosion, a small smoke cloud now visible in the distance. His first instincts were to head towards the smokes origin, no doubt a cause of some hero or villains quirk, when the past conversation with All-Might came back to his mind.

 ** _"You Can't be a Hero."_**

His fists clenched.

Even if he couldn't be a hero, the least he could do was find where the explosion came from and called the cops to let them know where it was.

With this thought in mind the boy rushed down the stairs, unknowing running towards an event that would change his life forever.

*NSU*NSU*NSU*NSU*NSU*NSU*NSU*NSU*NSU*NSU*NSU*NSU*NSU*NSU*NSU*NSU*NSU*

 ** _A.N:Thanks for Reading, if you liked what you saw so far than please Follow, Fav and Review!_**


End file.
